


The Arrow

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, POV Second Person, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: There's an arrow on the wall, facing right.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	The Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, and also a weird one, but I thought it was worth sharing.

There’s an arrow on the wall, facing right.

You’re Stevonnie, and you’re in one of White’s personal chambers with your girlfriend of two hundred years, Lapis Lazuli. You’re supposed to be finding old weapons to be deactivated, but the arrow has caught your eye. You wonder what it’s for.

“Should I touch it?” you ask.

Lapis chuckles. “I mean, you’re going to anyway, aren’t you?”

You chuckle back.

“It might be dangerous, though.”

“If it was, White wouldn’t just leave it out,” Lapis points out.

You shrug. Lapis has a point.

Carefully, you pick up the arrow, swinging it around and putting it back - it’s now facing left. You feel a soft tingle, but nothing seems to happen.

You turn back to Lapis and shrug.

“tuo ti evael tsuj t’ndluow etihW, saw ti fI,” she says.

“hguoht, suoregnad eb thgim tI.” You chuckle.

She chuckles back. “uoy t’nera, yawyna ot gniog er’uoy, naem I?”

“ti hcuot I dluohS?”

You back off, heading back to your work of finding and reactivating White’s weapons.

Nobody will ever touch the arrow again.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is always remember to install 'DO NOT TOUCH' signs.


End file.
